1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tracheostomy tube assemblies adapted for interconnection with a ventilator circuit in such a manner so as to minimize the amount of protrusion from a user's neck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals who have undergone tracheostomy procedures, due to various respiratory complications and disorders, require the use of a tracheostomy tube assembly in combination with a mechanical ventilator system to assist their breathing. Many times, the need to use a mechanical ventilator is long term, requiring the individual to use a permanent tracheostomy tube assembly along with a portable ventilator. Current existing tracheostomy tube designs, however, are physically cumbersome, uncomfortable, and aesthetically unacceptable, especially to the user. The standard ventilator circuit connectors utilized in connection with the presently used tracheostomy tube assemblies for connection of the tracheostomy tube with the mechanical ventilator require a substantial length of protrusion from the user's neck in order to make a secure, airtight connection. This protrusion is usually several inches, extending outwardly, perpendicular to the user's neck and trachea. This extensive protrusion is highly visible and does not lend itself to covering with a shirt or scarf, thereby resulting in a continuous source of discomfort for individuals who otherwise enjoy participation in public activity. In addition to the psychological discomfort both to the user and persons encountered by the user, the extensive protrusion also provides physical discomfort, making it significantly difficult for the user to easily turn their head without obstruction, and to otherwise maneuver without contacting and potentially dislodging the connection. Accordingly, with the increased mobility available to patients having a permanent tracheostomy, through the use of a portable ventilator assembly and the like, it would be highly beneficial to provide a tracheostomy tube assembly which in addition to being functionally effective, provides a minimal amount of protrusion from a user's neck enabling the assembly to be easily covered or concealed with a shirt collar or scarf. The assembly of the present invention provides such a low profile tracheostomy tube assembly which, while functioning with the equivalent effect and ease of existing tracheostomy tube assemblies, provides an aesthetically pleasing and efficient exterior connection, minimizing the visibility of the assembly.